


Moving Onward

by May_Jin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Jin/pseuds/May_Jin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is sad that his best friend Arthur can't come to the States to visit for Christmas. So he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Onward

It was another one of those days. Where the weather was dreary, snowy, and nothing was going on, that time when it's was so cold outside, you curl under a blanket to retain warmth while either watching a movie or even reading a book. Arthur Kirkland sighed once again. The bloody winter weather had not been a welcoming thing. He had to call off his flight to the States due to the bad weather yet again.

This of course caused him a big headache from the person he was going to see there. His best friend Alfred Jones. It's had not even been two full months since they last saw each other, and already the over-grown child decided that Arthur needed to come back for a visit.

As much as Arthur would love to spend time with Alfred like they had when they were young, he could not afford to spend so much money on the air flights to visit him.

\--  
\--

This sucks, no Arthur to spend Christmas with this year. Alfred pouted as he sulked, sitting at the table in the small kitchen of his two bedroom apartment that he shared with his twin brother Matthew. Well, more like he was apartment sitting for his brother who was on a business trip up in the land of maple trees, who also couldn't make it back in time for Christmas Eve, though, he would be getting back on Christmas day, so Alfred wasn't too worried about that.

The night Arthur had call to tell him that the snow was too heavy for him to come visit broke Alfred's heart. His best friend was living in London while he himself lived in Chicago; that made it hard to see each other very often anyway during the rest of the year.

"Man, could this day get any worst?" Just after he said that, the light bulb over the kitchen sink blew out. Groaning, the American stood up. "That wasn't an invite to make it worst you know." Alfred stormed out of the kitchen and went into the hallway closet to grab another light bulb, all the while cursing under his breath. After he fished out a spare light bulb and changed out the old one, Alfred went into the living and flopped onto the couch face first.

Sighing, the American reached over and grabbed his cell phone. The first person in his contacts was Arthur. 'Maybe talking to him will help.' Alfred thought to himself.

\--  
\--

One ring, two rings, thre--

"Hello?"

"Arthur, I'm bored and lonely." Alfred cried into the phone. Arthur rolled his eyes, even though he knew that Alfred could not see it. Another reason why he hated getting snowed in. because when he did, his over-grown child of a best friend refused to stop calling and whining about it. Such a headache.  
"Then why don't you play one pf your silly games then?"

He heard a loud groan then. He already knew what that meant.

"Read a book then to past the time since you already played your games." He suggested

Another groan of boredom. Really, Alfred could be so childish, but Arthur guess that's what makes the hamburger fiend so lovable. If he could have his way, he would be in Chicago in a heartbeat to spend the rest of the year with Alfred and maybe his brother.

"Arthur, when do you think you can back?" Alfred asked, using that tone of voice that reminded Arthur of a child asking his parents if he could have a pet in the sweetest and in a small like voice he could muster, with those big puppy dog eyes shining, the rims starting to fill with tears for added effect of cuteness.

Honesty that fitted Alfred perfectly it was almost scary. The way he could pull off those puppy eyes was maybe the number one reason his brother let him stay at his apartment, beside the fact that Alfred had blackmailed the other with childhood stories that should never see the light of day ever again.

"Hmm, I would have to see when I could take a few days off, but maybe sometime early next year." Arthur offered, while he rather go sooner, he knew he also needed the money to keep his self-fed and keep his own home in check. "Oh, okay." Alfred muttered sadly.

The two changed the topic to something happier and talked until it had gotten late for Arthur. After saying their goodbyes and hanging up, Arthur went off to bed, while Alfred went to play some random game on the computer.

\--  
\--

A few days later, Christmas had came and gone. Matthew had came home a day early so he was able to spend Christmas Eve with Alfred, which made the American very happy to say at least. Over the next couple of days, though, Matthew noticed something strange about his brother. Well, stranger then normal, but still. Alfred had taken to spending a great deal of time on the computer, and leaving the apartment almost every day for long periods at a time. Sometimes going out late at night as well.

"Maybe he decided to get off his lazy butt and do something for once." Matthew laughed; of course, he meant no harm to his brother with that comment. It was just that Alfred never really saw the need to do much these days except help keeping the apartment clean, bugging Arthur, eating and playing video games most of the time. Which was fine by Matthew, he had more free time since Alfred moved in anyways so it didn't bother him all that much anymore.

The weeks went by fast for the American. Alfred was busy in the living room on the computer, the soft glow of the screen reflected off of his glasses, which were beginning to slip down his nose as he typed away on the keyboard. His plan was almost done; he just needed to do a few more things, and then---

Alfred jumped up from his seat at the sound of his cell phone ringing. Picking it up, he glanced at the caller id. His face light up like a light at the name.

"Hiya Artie." he happily greeted the grumpy Brit.

"Alfred, call me that one more time, and I will hurt you." Arthur answered back. Alfred chuckled at that, Arthur was always grumpy when he just woke up. This was about the time when he would, since it was about two in the afternoon for him.

The Two talked for a while, mostly about this or that with food thrown into the mix after Alfred insulted Arthur cooking yet again. Matthew came home while Alfred was on the phone and was able to say hello as well. Overall, it was a good day.

\--  
\--

It wasn't just Matthew who noticed that Alfred had been acting strange. Normally He would call Arthur once or twice a week. Claiming that he making sure Arthur wasn't turning into an old man. But so far, the American had not been calling all that often for Arthur's taste. Maybe he was getting spoiled.

He wondered if Alfred was getting bored with Arthur as of late. Well, being in two different countries does make it rather hard to see each other, and with the time zones as well, makes it hard to catch the other before one of them has to go to bed, or is just waking up.

'Maybe Alfred just busy with something, he does get distracted easily" Arthur tried to reason. It wasn't like Alfred would forget about him. Would he?

\--  
\--

"Al, are you sure you want to do this?" Matthew asked his brother, leaning over his shoulder to see the prices on the computer screen. Alfred nodded and pointed to the screen on the computer, showing a .nice looking flat in London, very close to where Arthur's home was. "I told you yes a hundred times already Mattie." Alfred pouted.

It surprised Matthew when he had found out what his brother had been doing these past months. Alfred had went and got a few jobs to save up enough money for him to move to London. Now, normally Matthew wouldn't have to worry about Alfred doing something like that, since his brother always came up with half-brained ideas. However, that look on his face told him that Alfred was very serious about this.

"Alright, did you let Arthur know about this?" Matthew asked. The look on Alfred's face told him all that he needed to know. "I'm not saving you, if you get trap there you know." Matthew Sighed.

\--  
\--

From: Hamburger-Hero  
To: Grand-DarkWizard

Yo Artie! Make sure you have nothing to do on Friday!

Seeya later dude  
\---

From: Grand-DarkWizard  
To: Hamburger-Hero

Hello Alfred  
First off, stop calling me Artie, that is not my name you git!

Second off, why do I have to make sure I have nothing to do on Friday? What are you planning?  
Well, whatever it is, it had better not cause us any trouble like the last time.  
\---

From: Hamburger-Hero  
To: Grand-DarkWizard

Hiya Arts.  
It won't, you're gonna love this, and the you won't be a grumpy old man :)  
\---

From: Hamburger-Hero  
To: Grand-DarkWizard

Whatever Alfred, and I am not a grumpy old man.

\--  
\--

The week on by, and it was finally Friday. Arthur sat in his quiet little home, reading. He kept his cell phone on and had it on the dark wood end table next to the couch he was sitting on. Honesty, what was Alfred thinking, making him wait for whatever reason on a Friday. Well, whatever it was, it had better be worth it.

A soft chime sound came from his phone, alerting him that he had a message. Reaching over and grabbing the device, he quickly and read the text.

"Yo, go to your door, dude!  
Alfred"

Just after finishing reading the text, Arthur's doorbell rang. Getting up from the couch, his wondered over to the door. Looking though the peephole, he saw a tall blond with sky blue eyes staring into the peephole as well. Opening the door, He found that, yes, that tall blond with blue eyes, was indeed Alfred.

"Alfred, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked. He thought that maybe Alfred got lonely and decided to come over for a visit. This would be nice to have him around for a while.

"Hey Arthur, do you still need help at the bookstore?" Alfred countered with his own question, ignoring the question Arthur just asked him.

Arthur just blinked, and looked at Alfred for a moment. Something was different about his friend, he could feel it, but he could not quite put his finger on it. "Well, yes, do you know of someone who would like to help out?" he answered, he still wanted his question answered, but with that grain on Alfred's face, he doubt that he would get it anytime soon.

"Yup, I know someone, and that someone is me!" Alfred cheered happily, a huge smile forming on his face at his words.

"W-What?" Arthur asked, wait, how could Alfred help at the bookstore if he lived in States?

"I moved in a flat just down the road from here Arthur, it got boring and lonely without you, so I thought that since you wouldn't move over to the States with me, then I'll just move over here with you." Alfred explained to the other. It wasn't like he never wanted to travel to a new place, plus Matthew did say he could visit him anytime as along as he called first. Therefore, he could go back to Chicago for a while if he gets home sick.

"But, ahh, I need a job too, so could I work for you at the store? Pretty please?" And queue the irresistible puppy eyes that not even a hateful person could escape from. Arthur already knew he was doomed.

\--  
\--

A few years went by, in this time span, Arthur and Alfred decided that it would be a lot easier to live in one home then be in two different ones. Since Alfred had a habit of coming to spend the night at Arthur house then stay at his own flat. So Arthur finally went and moved in with Alfred. Matthew would visit every year to spend the holidays with them. He also moved back to Canada again. Or as Alfred likes to call it, the land of Maple trees. All of them living a peaceful and very happy life.


End file.
